Surpresas
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,AU,Romance,Fluffly,Comédia,OCC leve.1x2,leve menção3x4]Resumo: Após cinco anos sem contato, Duo recebe um postal anunciando o retorno de Heero. O que pode acontecer ao se encontrarem? [Fic participante do contest Um Novo Amor. 2partes, completa.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Surpresas  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Fluffly, Comédia e OCC leve.  
**Casal Principal**: Heero e Duo (1x2); Leve menção de Trowa & Quatre (3x4)  
**Status**: Completa – Duas partes.

**Resumo**: _Após cinco anos sem contato, Duo recebe um postal anunciando o retorno de Heero. O que pode acontecer ao se encontrarem? _

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

_Esta fanfic participou do contest 'Um Novo Amor', patrocinado pela mlist Operação Meteoro. Acreditem, tenho um ciúmes gigantesco desta fanfic, portanto, ela_ **NÃO**_está, até segunda ordem,_ **AUTORIZADA**_a ser postada/vinculada em nenhum outro site além do ff.aqui e o meu próprio site. Não desejo ser chata, por isto, não me façam ser 'delicada' ao solicitar a retirada da mesma nos sites que normalmente minhas fics estão sendo postadas._

_Obrigado pela atenção._

* * *

**Surpresas**

**1ª Parte**

Duo - POV

* * *

- 

Eu não acredito... Realmente não estou acreditando. Deve ser uma reação normal, certo?

Depois de cincos anos sem notícias, receber um postal com poucas palavras, das quais apenas três me chamaram a atenção, é de deixar qualquer pessoa ainda se perguntando é um sonho ou um trote.

O que estava escrito no postal? Bem...

"_Estou voltando, dia 14 as 11horas no aeroporto._

_Heero Yuy"._

Por Deus... Heero estava voltando!

Mas meu cérebro só deixaria a ficha cair quando meus olhos se encontrassem com os dele, ai sim eu saberia que não era um sonho tolo e nem muito menos um trote. Por isto, aqui estou eu! Nervoso, andando de um lado para outro, com um copo de chocolate quente nas mãos em um dia frio, em uma droga de aeroporto. Já deu para sacar o quão nervoso estou, certo?

Heero sempre meu deixou assim. Desde a época de colégio. Lembrar desta época, daquele tempo é tão bom... Sabe, Heero caiu na minha vida como se fosse um meteoro, ou uma bomba atômica, por assim dizer. O estrago é quase o mesmo no final das contas.

Ele era aluno novo, transferido de uma escola secundarista de sua terra natal, Japão. País muito lindo por sinal, o qual algum dia ainda hei de conhecer. Bem, voltando as lembranças... Eu sempre fui considerado um dos alunos mais comunicativos do colégio – e faculdade também -, então coube a minha pessoa servir de 'padrinho' na nova adaptação de Heero.

Confesso que o início foi perturbador.

Ele me olhava torto – sempre me olhava e ainda deve me olhar -, reclamava que eu falava demais, implicava com o meu cabelo, com a minha roupa... Ok! Eu me sentia terrivelmente no fundo do poço atado com uma pessoa que me odiava até se eu respirasse estando por perto. Estou exagerando? Tente ficar ao lado do Sr. Perfeição por mais de cinco minutos... Ai sim você vai entender o que estou falando.

Mas voltando ao assunto... Lá estava eu, sendo responsável por um japonês enquanto meu amigo, Quatre, estava responsável por mais dois indivíduos. Um chinês que me dava nos nervos conseguindo me deixar com ímpetos de esfola-lo vivo de tão chato que era, e um espanhol, que em nada se parecia com um, completamente misterioso.

Ah... sim... Não me pergunte o motivo, mas o diretor deveria nos achar com cara de guia turístico para sempre nos colocar nessas situações.

Quando Heero e eu começamos a nos dar bem, isto foi apenas depois de seis malditos meses escutando ele me criticar. Bem... não seria um verdadeiro 'nos darmos bem'. Ele se acostumou comigo e eu com ele. Ele reclamava e eu me fingia de surdo. Convivência boa a nossa, não?

O Sr. Perfeição, mesmo sendo carrancudo e de poucos sorrisos, digo poucos para não citar quase nenhum, em menos de um ano no colégio, conseguiu conquistar fãs! Ok, falar nisto hoje em dia me dá raiva, muita raiva mesmo! Motivo? Hummm... Na época eu não sabia que estava gostando dele, sabe! Mas comecei a ter noção do perigo que estava me afundando no final daquele primeiro ano.

Era normal todo final de ano, independente do baile de formatura do pessoal que estava terminando o segundo grau, ser feito um baile de encerramento de ano letivo. Era até que gostoso. Tinha um grupo responsável pela organização do baile. Temático, lógico! E advinha quem sempre fazia parte deste grupo? É acertou! Meu nome sempre tava no meio, desde que eu me lembre. Quatre também fazia parte, eu não seria louco de participar de algo do gênero e não leva-lo junto.

Aham... estou fugindo do assunto central novamente. Este é um dos meus problemas. Quando começo a pensar e a falar... sempre fujo do assunto, vou para outro e acabo voltando ao primeiro. Desculpe! Vamos lá...

Descobri que gostava do Heero neste baile, quando tive o desprazer de ver Relena Peacecraft se portar como uma verdadeira sanguessuga grudada nele. Era 'Heero' pra cá... 'Heero' pra lá... E eu estava me incomodando e muito. Muito mesmo! Mas nada me incomodou mais do que a tal cena que não vou descrever, ok? É demais até mesmo para mim. Apenas... bem, acabei saindo da festa com cara de poucos amigos, louco para esmurrar um. O que eu não sabia era que se eu ficasse mais um pouco no local... Bem, eu teria tido uma crise de risos depois.

Tem noção do que é presenciar alguém limpar os lábios no meio de uma pista de dança lotada, onde todos estavam justamente olhando o desenrolar da tal situação? Quatre me contou que foi engraçado ver a toda poderosa, sair correndo aos prantos por ter sido... gentilmente repelida. É, mas mesmo assim eu não ficaria por lá. Eu acabaria fazendo besteira, e das grandes.

Sai dali e fui para um barzinho próximo ao colégio. Não era um bom local, possuía todo o tipo de gente não muito bem visto com bons olhos pela sociedade, mas era digamos, acolhedor pra mim quando estava com raiva ou fossa. Bebi muito naquela noite e conversando, bêbado, com uma das garotas que também freqüentava o local, descobri que aquele incômodo que sentia, era por que eu, Duo Maxwell estava gostando do japonês frio e perfeccionista Heero Yuy. Céus, eu estava ferrado!

É foi assim que descobri esse 'pequeno' fato. Muita bebida subindo a cabeça, conversando com uma garota lésbica, em um bar reduto GLS. Oh... se meu pai fosse vivo e me pegasse ali... Eu estaria duplamente ferrado.

O dia seguinte foi quase um borrão. Quatre me contou o desenrolar da história e me contou algo que me deixou feliz, na medida do possível já que minha cabeça estava me matando de dor. Ele e Trowa estavam juntos! Bem que eu notava certos olhares vindo da parte do espanhol para cima de meu amigo. Só não contava que Quatre correspondesse. Ele nunca comentou nada sobre suas preferências, e olha que somos amigos! Pelo visto a atitude veio de Trowa e logo atrás da cortina. Tive que rir da cara de Quatre contando como foi surpreendido, tendo seu braço agarrado e sendo puxado para trás da cortina do palco... Pelo menos eles juntos e isto me bastava.

Os dias que se seguiram a minha descoberta só serviram para me deixar me sentindo um terrível estranho ao lado de Heero. Eu olhava para ele discretamente, observando cada traço, os mínimos detalhes que seu rosto fazia quando mudava de expressão, a cor dos cabelos, como folheava os livros, como escrevia, como me chamava de baka...

Baka... Vim a descobrir o que significava 'baka' com Chang. Ta, ele não é japonês, mas entendia alguma coisa, e em nos nossos raros momentos de paz, antes das trocas de insultos diários, ele contou que _baka_ era uma forma de chamar alguém de 'idiota'... E dependendo da entonação usada, poderia ser encarado como uma forma carinhosa, meiga de tratar alguém ou... um xingamento.

Fico pensando que depois disto, toda às vezes que escutava um 'baka' vindo de Heero, eu sorria genuinamente... É, eu era um idiota mesmo, mas... um idiota feliz quando não recebia um _baka_ agressivo dele.

Havíamos nos tornados amigos após aquele primeiro ano. Eu continuava a falar, mais ainda quando ele estava perto, mas mesmo assim, me sentia nervoso – o que gerava o falatório demasiado – e tímido. Dá para creditar? Tímido! Acho que é uma reação normal de pessoas apaixonadas. Ou se calam ou falam demais. O bom é que ele não implicava tanto quanto antes.

Cinco anos...

Depois que terminamos o colégio, ele voltou para o Japão com a família e raramente conseguíamos nos falar. Bem, eu tentava, mandava e-mails para ele contando sobre todos nós e perguntando sobre o eu ele estava fazendo, mas ele nunca respondeu um só se quer.

E eu fiquei aqui... Apaixonado, sofrendo e me sentindo um completo e perfeito estúpido por nunca ter conseguido dizer sobre meus sentimentos. Convenhamos... escrever em um e-mail que está apaixonado por seu amigo, e este estando do outro lado do mundo, não é uma coisa agradável. Primeiro: não daria para saber qual a reação que ele teria ao ler, e segundo: ele estaria lendo meus e-mails? É, eu não escrevi contando, não seria tolo o bastante para isto.

E agora, cinco anos depois dele ter sumido do mapa, recebo este postal e aqui estou eu... Esperando o único homem que amei em toda minha vida, e o único que eu deixaria me tocar.

Hey, não me olhe assim, ta! Eu sou um cara romântico mesmo. Posso ser brincalhão, gostar de sair, dançar, ser comunicativo, já ter tido alguns relacionamentos, os quais não passaram de beijos e amassos, mas até hoje não passei disto. E se essa informação vazar... eu juro que eu mato um! Como costumo dizer: Eu corro, fujo e até me escondo, mas nunca minto! Bem... omitir não é mentir, certo? Então toda vez que alguém me pergunta sobre esta parte de minha vida... saio pela tangente e a omissão dos fatos reais não fere ninguém. Eu não conseguiria ser de ninguém mais além de Heero. Ai... me sinto patético falando isto, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Ahh... Faltam quinze minutos para as onze horas... Qual será o avião mesmo? To aqui a trinta minutos e nem me preocupei em saber onde fica o local de desembarque. Já posso até escutar a palavra 'baka' me perseguindo mais uma vez. É melhor pedir informações no balcão. Do jeito que estou, o meu cérebro pode congelar e isto não seria legal.

Humm... estranho, parece que estou sendo observado. Sabe aquela sensação de ter um alvo bem no meio da sua testa ou nas suas costas e alguém mirando nele? Eu devo estar mesmo maluco para pensar assim. Normalmente chamo a atenção pelo tamanho de minha trança, que bem... a ponta atualmente está batendo abaixo de minhas coxas. Também... um homem de 1,80cm, porte atlético e olhos considerados exóticos... O que não chamaria atenção?

É, eu cresci bastante, mudei fisicamente um pouco também. Antes possuía míseros 1,56cm de altura, rosto nada masculino e corpo esguio. Agora como consegui crescer 24cm... Não me pergunte, segundo o médico é normal. Ganhei corpo ao entrar na faculdade onde comecei a jogar basquete e até mesmo volley. Sempre adorei esses esportes e quando não estava envolto nos escudos ou correndo atrás de alguma matéria para o jornal... eu estava jogando. Ah, sim... Sou jornalista.

Cheguei no balcão e a sorridente mocinha me olhou de cima a baixo.

"Pois não senhor, em que posso ser útil?".

Oh... Educada, não? Dava pra sentir que ela estava me comendo com os olhos. Isto incomoda, mas... Tática Maxwell de afastamento de belas garotas, chamadas por nós – homens não interessados no sexo oposto – de mocréias, estava para ser usada mais uma vez.

"Olá... Sabe o que é, eu estou procurando o portão de desembarque do vôo 024, o que vem do Japão e chega às 11 horas. Estou aguardando meu namorado e não quero ficar perdido deixando ele a mercê de mãos femininas. Sabe como é, quem ama, cuida".

Só não cai na gargalhada porque estava tentando me fazer de sério e convincente.

Imagina a situação... Você vê um cara bonito – sim, eu sou bonito, com licença? – se aproximando... Você sorri se mostrando prestativa e receptiva e do nada escuta uma voz rouca perguntando onde era o desembarque para o tal cara ir buscar o namorado... Namorado! Sim, deve ser um choque saber que o cara a sua frente se relaciona com alguém do mesmo sexo. Me chame de sádico, mas eu adoro fazer isto. O que chamo de 'Tática Maxwell Anti-mocréias'. Sempre dá certo!

"Ah... err... o desembarque senhor fica ao final do corredor virando a esquerda, portão 06".

É, deu certo... Já não mais está me olhando com vontade de me comer.

Olho meu relógio e noto que já estou em cima da hora. Detesto ter que parecer desesperado, mas estou. Eu quero estar lá quando os passageiros começarem a sair, um por um. É, é estranho, mas fazer o quê?

Apresso meu passo a ponto de correr. Minha trança ricocheteia no ar e meu sobretudo se abre. Quando chego ao portão 06, os passageiros estão começando a sair.

Sinto meu coração palpitando na boca. Parece que a qualquer momento vai saltar de meu corpo caindo no chão de tanta ansiedade.

Olho um por um... Crianças acompanhadas de seus pais, senhores de idade, mulheres, homens e nada de Heero. Por Deus! Onde ele está? Será que ele desistiu de voltar e nem se preocupou em ligar para avisar? Não! Não quero pensar nisto porque seria o cúmulo... Não posso nem imaginar que ele desistiria de voltar e me deixaria aqui plantado no aeroporto com cara de idiota... Tudo, menos isto, meu Deus!

Não... Não... Não mesmo... As portas do desembarque estavam sendo fechadas! Ele não veio...

Droga... Como sou estúpido!

Como pude imaginar que ele viria mesmo? Eu... eu tinha me preparado para contar a ele. Contar o que sinto, contar que o amo... Eu sou um perfeito idiota. Tão idiota que estou aqui olhando para a droga dos portões fechados e chorando como se tivesse sido largado no altar.

Sério... minha vontade agora seria a de me jogar embaixo de um ônibus.

"Está me procurando... baka?".

Estanquei. Estanquei mesmo! Meu cérebro congelou, meu coração falhou uma batida, meu corpo ficara tenso de um segundo a outro. Eu nem mesmo conseguia me mover, soluçar ou piscar. Meus olhos estavam arregalados. Era Heero? Realmente era Heero? Só ele me chamava de baka!

"Duo?...".

OH MEU DEUS! Era Heero e eu não conseguia me mover! Droga, eu não conseguia mover um maldito músculo de meu corpo sem ter a certeza que acabaria no chão!

"É assim que você me recebe depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos?".

Ah não... Esta foi demais até mesmo pra mim. Com essa ele conseguiu me fazer sair da inércia e virar meu corpo para encara-lo, mas... Eu não estava preparado para aquilo... Realmente não estava preparado.

Ele estava mais do que bonito... Estava maravilhoso! Não, não estou exagerando, esqueceu? Eu não minto! Meus olhos estavam tão arregalados ao ver o homem em que ele se tornara.

Ele também cresceu... Deus... E como cresceu! Estava mais alto do que eu, até mais largo. Como um japonês pode crescer tanto? Sabe aquela parte malvada de seu cérebro que sempre aparece nos momentos mais inapropriados? Pois é... Adivinhem o que pensei seguindo essa linha de raciocínio? Se ele tinha crescido tanto quanto eu, se ele tinha ficado mais largo, com o corpo mais desenvolvido... É... Corei instantaneamente só de pensar nisto. Droga, Maxwell, isto não é hora para pensar em uma coisa destas!

Ah... Eu poderia ser comparado a uma garotinha babando em seu primeiro amor... Ok, tire o fato da comparação a uma garotinha, não faço o tipo efeminado, mas de resto... Sim, eu estava babando. De forma controlada, mas estava.

Eu acho que estava pagando o maior mico de minha vida, mas qual é, dá um desconto... Vai me dizer que ninguém nunca perdeu a fala diante da pessoa que povoava seus sonhos e pensamentos? Não me faça rir!

Tive que sair do meu pequeno mundinho congelado pelo nervosismo, afinal, eu era um ser educado, culto...

"Seu filho da mãe! Você some por malditos cincos anos, não dá um sinal de vida, manda apenas um maldito postal avisando que estava voltando e ainda se acha no direito de questionar o meu atual estado?".

Ok... Educação poderia ficar para depois.

"Também sentia a sua falta, baka".

Ele sorriu... Sorriu! Se o mundo não acabar agora eu vou desmaiar, porque ele está vindo me abraçar... Ele...

Deus adorava pregar peças em seus amados filhos, e se por ventura Ele viesse a pregar uma agora... No dia do Juízo Final teríamos uma rápida conversinha.

Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que ele sempre usava, o bater de seu coração, os braços em torno de meu corpo não me deixando afastar, suas mãos em uma pequena caricia nas minhas costas... Eu morri e estava no paraíso, só podia ser. Ele nunca tinha me abraçado... Nunca! E era tão bom, tão... seguro.

Afastei-me temendo que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira em pleno saguão de desembarque do aeroporto. Mas tão logo fiz isto, me arrependi. O calor do corpo dele estava se desprendendo do meu.

Olhei para aquele rosto de traços fortes. O mesmo olhar, a mesma cor que me encantava. Azul, tão escuro, cobalto, olhos tão exóticos quanto os meus, porque encontrar traços ocidentais em japoneses era algo um pouco difícil. A genética sempre será um mistério...

Respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar:

"Como você passou pelo portão sem que eu te visse? Desde que começaram a sair os passageiros eu estava aqui!".

Recebi um sorriso de volta que eu poderia definir como... Ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara!

"Sabe... você fica interessante andando de um lado ao outro, gesticulando sozinho. Além claro de pedir informações sobre o local de desembarque e enganar mocinhas, alegando estar esperando seu namorado".

Okkkk! Parem o mundo que eu quero descer e enfiar minha cara, cabeça, corpo em um buraco mais próximo. Eu não acredito nisto! Agora eu estava roxo. Passei da fase corado, vermelho, extra vermelho - vulgarmente conhecido como pimentão -, chegando ao roxo. Ele esteve me observando este tempo todo? Mas...

"É, eu cheguei antes e fiquei te esperando. Confesso que fiquei tentado a me aproximar logo, mas... Bem, resolvi ficar te olhando por um tempo".

Ahh... ai estava aquela sensação de estar sendo observado. Oh japonês cretino, filho da mãe. Eu não ia ficar ali parado servindo de bichinho de estimação, peixinho de aquário enquanto ele se divertia as minhas custas não... Ahh, não ia mesmo!

Quando fiz menção de abrir minha boca para começar a derramar mais insultos, novamente travei olhando o que ele tinha em mãos.

Aquilo era... Era um... Presente? Oh Meu Deus!

"Duo... **Happy Valentine's Day!** Podemos conversar sobre o nosso futuro juntos?".

Eu só pude sorrir e me jogar nos braços dele com os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

-

* * *

**Siga para a parte 2...**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Surpresas  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Fluffly, Comédia e OCC leve.  
**Casal Principal**: Heero e Duo (1x2); Leve menção de Trowa & Quatre (3x4)  
**Status**: Completa – Duas partes.

**Resumo**: _Após cinco anos sem contato, Duo recebe um postal anunciando o retorno de Heero. O que pode acontecer ao se encontrarem? _

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

_Esta fanfic participou do contest '**Um Novo Amor**', patrocinado pela mlist Operação Meteoro. Acreditem, tenho um ciúmes gigantesco desta fanfic, portanto, ela_ **NÃO**_está, até segunda ordem,_ **AUTORIZADA**_a ser postada/vinculada em nenhum outro site além do ff.aqui e o meu próprio site. Não desejo ser chata, por isto, não me façam ser 'delicada' ao solicitar a retirada da mesma nos sites que normalmente minhas fics estão sendo postadas._

_Obrigado pela atenção._

* * *

**Surpresas**

**2ª Parte**

Heero - POV

* * *

-

Não posso negar que estava mais do que nervoso com este retorno. Afinal, a minha volta implicava em grandes mudanças, e para ser sincero, não sou nem um pouco adepto a elas. Mas... eu não estava mais conseguindo ignorar aquele vazio que me preenchia e que estava quase me deixando louco. Uma coisa era você ignorar tudo e seguir a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Outra... era você ignorar algo que poderia acabar de vez com a sua solidão por medo de tentar. E Heero Yuy não é homem de se amedrontar.

Eu sempre fui um cara calado, distante, de poucos amigos mesmo. Posso contar nos dedos as pessoas que nunca tive vontade de matar. Eu me refiro a matar e não a esmurrar. Existe uma grande diferença.

Trowa... Esse eu não mataria e nem muito menos acabaria entre socos. Somos muito parecidos e até ouso dizer que é assustador, uma vez que não possuímos nenhum laço de parentesco. Em muitas das vezes, o silêncio era o nosso entendimento. E sim, tínhamos nossos segredos. Tanto que durante esses cincos anos que basicamente sumi do mapa, Trowa era o único que eu me correspondia. Quer guardar algum segredo? Seja amigo de Trowa Barton.

Wufei... Chang era outro, mas no caso dele, digamos que ele é um tipo de amigo que você simpatiza e tem ganas de socar em certas horas. Ah, sim... aquele chinês quando cismava de pegar no pé de alguém era pior do que micose e quando essa cisma era com alguém nada mais nada menos que Duo Maxwell... Bem, eu tentava me controlar ao máximo para não socar diversas vezes aquela cara esticada. Pois é, Chang era um bom amigo. Justo e até mesmo legal, mas classificado como um 'amigo espancável'.

Sabe, quando fui transferido para aquele colégio, as coisas não estavam nada bem dentro de casa. Posso ser um bom filho, mas também sei ser um demônio. Não facilitei em nada a vida de meus pais durante o processo de mudança.

Quando me avisaram que teriam que mudar para os Estados Unidos a pedido da empresa e gentilmente comunicarão que eu iria com eles... Digamos que o meu sumiço de duas semanas serviu para que meu pai pensasse em me deixar no Japão. Infelizmente, mesmo eu sendo uma pessoa fechada que não deixa os sentimentos serem vistos, não consegui dizer não a minha mãe. Kaori Yuy podia ser bem persuasiva quando queria. E lá estava eu... Viajando para um país ao meu ver medíocre que não se importa com nada além de seu próprio umbigo. Capitalista até a raiz, causador de conflitos em diversos lugares, contra propostas ambientais; porque cuidar desde tipo de assunto seria contra seus princípios consumistas.

Hunf... deixa isto pra lá. Não quero cair em um bate boca sobre este tema.

Meus pais já haviam providenciado o colégio antes mesmo de saírem do Japão, e ficaram muito felizes ao serem comunicados em uma reunião antes do inicio do ano letivo, que para a adaptação de um novo aluno, estrangeiro ou não, o colégio adotava a pratica de 'padrinhos'. Que nada mais era que um aluno, já acostumado as normas do colégio e com certa facilidade de integração com diversos tipos de alunos, ficar servindo de guia até que o novo estudante se acostumasse.

Dá para imaginar o quanto eu fiquei irritado ao conhecer o meu 'guia', certo? Já não havia gostado em nada sobre esta história de ter uma pessoa ao meu lado a toda hora dentro de uma nova instituição de ensino... pior foi quando descobri que o tal guia que mais se aparentava com uma menina, refiro-me aos cabelos e o porte físico, e era um menino e este falava mais do que todas as minhas tias juntas. Era o inferno na terra e Budha resolveu tirar uma com a minha cara.

Ele falava demais, me fazia perguntas demais, me amolava a paciência. Mas... o mais estranho nisto tudo é que eu não conseguia ter raiva dele e depois de um tempo, antes do final do ano, estávamos nos dando bem. Saímos juntos, com o pessoal todo que fique bem esclarecido, montávamos grupos de estudo e até mesmo dormíamos na casa de Quatre.

No final daquele primeiro ano, ocorreu a festa de encerramento de ano-letivo. Posso dizer que teria sido uma comemoração interessante e até mesmo diferente do que eu estava acostumado a ter. Entenda, no colégio em que eu estudava no Japão, estas coisas não aconteciam.

Como eu ia dizendo, teria sido interessante se não fosse por um adendo. Relena Peacecraft! A patricinha mais mimada que eu já tive o desprazer de esbarrar. O termo 'garota sem noção' veste perfeitamente nela. E sinceramente, depois daquela atitude dela no meio da pista de dança e na frente de meio colégio, ela ganhou um inimigo.

A infeliz teve o despautério de simplesmente se aproximar de mim e... Nem quero lembrar que me dá nojo e ânsia. Minha reação mesmo que um pouco tardia foi bem definitiva, claro que palavras acompanharam o ato. Simplesmente tão logo empurrei o corpo dela para longe do meu, tratei de limpar com a manga da camisa, os meus lábios. Eu sentia asco por aquela garota. "_Como ousa encostar essa boca fétida em mim? Se enxerga garota, você não faz o meu tipo. E se tem amor ao seu rosto... Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos. Vadia!"._

Lembro muito bem que virei meu corpo e sai dali o mais rápido possível. Pra ser sincero eu queria estar ao lado de Duo, porque tanto eu quanto ele não nutríamos bons sentimentos por aquela infeliz. Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu queria conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceu e saber o que ele achava disto. O único problema foi que eu não o encontrava em lugar algum. Simplesmente uma hora ele estava lá e na outra...

Acabei me direcionando para a entrada do salão e perguntei ao segurança. Todo mundo conhecia Duo, até porque ele era um dos responsáveis pela organização do baile. Bem, a informação foi que ele havia saído a cerca de 10 a 15 minutos do local. Isto vinha a culminar com o tempo dos fatos no meio da pista e a minha procura por ele. Será que ele tinha visto o que aconteceu lá na pista? Bem, até hoje não consegui arrancar nada sobre isto. Sempre que eu perguntava, ele desconversava. Só sei que no dia seguinte a festa, ele estava curtindo uma terrível dor de cabeça por ter bebido muito em algum lugar. Outro fato que ele nunca contou.

No ano seguinte foi mais tranqüilo. Nossa amizade se fortificava e andávamos sempre os cinco juntos. Mesmo com Duo querendo esfolar Chang e com o chinês querendo corta-lo ao meio com uma katana que ganhara de presente do pai.

Uma coisa que observei durante os três anos de colégio, foi que Duo nunca apareceu com alguém. Sabe, uma namorada ou... Namorado. Ao contrario de Trowa e Quatre que antes do final do primeiro ano, já estavam juntos; Duo realmente nunca citou ninguém.

Eu sou por demais observador. Acabo tecendo analises das pessoas segundo seus comportamentos, mas Duo... Droga, eu não conseguia nada.

Certa noite conseguimos burlar a segurança de uma boate GLS e entramos. Para que serve possuir habilidades com informática se você não consegue forjar cinco identidades falsas? Claro, as alterações foram mínimas, já que em pouco tempo estaríamos fazendo 18 anos, mas mesmo assim, a preocupação foi mais com Quatre do que com Duo. Carinha de anjo, baixa estatura e rosto sempre corado. É, mesmo assim ele conseguiu entrar.

Procuramos ficar próximos ao bar e não no centro de toda a balburdia. Eu já comentei que não sou muito de lugares cheios? Abro algumas exceções, mas não sou de ir sempre a estes tipos de lugares e para ser sincero, eu nunca havia entrado numa boate do gênero.

Não foi estranho ver duas pessoas do mesmo sexo juntas. Afinal, Trowa e Quatre estavam juntos. Eram discretos, reservados até e por isto a idéia de Duo em ir a uma boate assim foi apenas para que os dois pudessem ficar mais a vontade. Imaginem a situação que seria, dois homens trocando beijos em uma boate hetero? Se não fossem expulsos, seriam linchados ali mesmo.

O que me chamou a atenção lá foi ver Duo dançando. Maravilhoso demais para explicar. Eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para o meu amigo, vendo-o balançar o corpo ali, tão perto. Mais o que me tirou do sério foi ver um cara se aproximar e juntar os corpos para dançarem juntos. E sabem o que foi pior? Duo estava correspondendo até certo ponto, mas estava! Foi ai que um pequeno sinal começou a soar em minha mente... Duo correspondendo, mesmo que contido, era... ele era... ele era gay?

Bom, o desenrolar daquela noite foi um saldo de: Trowa e Quatre felizes, Chang resmungando ameaçando degolar qualquer um que ousasse a convida-lo a mais uma noitada como esta, Duo sorridente porque dançara bastante (ele só dançou, e na época eu desconhecia porquê do alivio que eu sentia por isto), e eu mais calado do que o normal. O que gerou vários questionamentos vindo de Duo, pois ele queria saber se eu não tinha gostado do lugar, se estava tudo bem comigo e várias outras perguntas.

O tempo passou, sentimentos foram crescendo... Trowa conversava bastante comigo sobre o que eu estava sentindo, mas como eu disse, não sou adepto a mudanças e em minha mente certas coisas não possuíam uma lógica. Como eu poderia estar me interessando por um amigo meu? Eu comecei a sentir ciúmes de Duo, dá para ter noção? Ciúmes!

Foi bem estranho me deparar com uma crise de ciúmes. Um primo de Duo, Solo, veio da França para passar um tempo com a família. Ele era mais velho, coisa de 2 anos mais ou menos. Na época estávamos com quase 17 anos e Solo com 19 anos.

Sentia-me muito irritado ao ver os sorrisos que Duo distribuía ao primo e este não fazia por menos, sorria e o abraçava de volta. Andavam de mãos dadas, pulavam um sobre o outro e eu podia jurar que certos gestos de Solo possuíam malicia demais para simples brincadeiras entre primos. Podem falar o que quiserem, mas o meu ciúme e minhas observações tinham fundo de verdade.

Antes de Solo voltar para França, o que eu torcia para que o infeliz do avião caísse no meio do oceano, fique sabendo por Quatre que Solo havia ensinado certas 'coisas' a Duo na última visita dele. Confesso que minha reação ao imaginar o que poderiam ser certas 'coisas' não foi das melhores, mas Quatre rapidamente tentou consertar. Sabe aquela frase: Não tente consertar que pode ser pior? É, ele comentou que foram apenas beijos, que eles se gostam como primos, mas que não passaram disto.

E antes que fiquem se perguntando se Quatre sabia de algo... Não, ele não sabia e acredite que até hoje não saiba. Quando ele falou aquilo, um bolo havia se formado em minha garganta. Eu me controlava para não deixar transparecer que estava enciumado, mas ao escutar a porta da sala da casa de Quatre sendo aberta e o som inconfundível da voz de Duo acompanhada pela voz de Solo... Eu me levantei para me retirar. Eu pensava em sair dali tranqüilamente, mas... "_Yuy... conseguimos descolar umas gatas para você e Chang, cara..."_. Foi a gota d'água...

Ele com certeza não deve ter anotado a placa do caminhão, já que o soco que acertei nele o fez apagar na mesma hora. Bem que ele poderia ter partido desta para melhor... Eu faria questão de preparar uma lapide como o famoso: Aqui Jaz...

Nem fiquei para saber o tamanho do estrago. Só sei que Duo ficou uma semana sem falar comigo direito, porque toda vez que ele me perguntava o motivo de ter socado o primo dele, eu desconversava. Então, ficamos nessa de não trocarmos palavras além do necessário.

Depois disso as coisas passaram como um borrão. Provas, cursos especiais, muito pouco tempo para diversão e quando notamos, era fim de ano. Nossa formatura estava batendo a nossas portas e o colégio... Este deixaria de ser a nossa segunda casa.

Eu tinha me adaptado completamente a vida americana. Claro, mantinha certos costumes de meu país, mas a América, apesar de ainda não gostar dela, se tornara a minha casa. A ponto de ter preenchido formulários de várias universidades. Foi um choque quando meu pai novamente nos comunicou que teríamos que voltar ao Japão.

O retorno para o nosso país deu-se por motivos pessoais. Meu avô falecera e deixou vários bens para a família. E meu pai, que era o responsável por todos os tramites legais de meu avô, teria que comparecer.

Foi uma despedida estranha. Eu não tinha dito a nenhum deles que estaria indo embora, não até o último minuto. Marcamos para sair como normalmente fazíamos. Uma ida ao shopping, seguido de uma caminhada no parque, e depois ficamos sentados no gramado. Eu estava muito quieto, mais do que o meu habitual e Quatre foi o primeiro a perceber que algo estava acontecendo comigo e que eu hesitava em falar.

Às vezes tenho a pequena impressão que esse louro pode ler a mente das pessoas.

Acabei contando o motivo de tê-los chamados para saírem.

Wufei nada falou, mas pude perceber que de alguma forma ele estava entendendo o que remexia minha vida mais uma vez. Trowa apenas colocou uma mão em meu ombro e fez uma pequena pressão me dando apoio. Quatre me olhava com carinho e Duo... Depois de um bom tempo calado, pude ouvir a sua voz.

"_Espero que mantenha contato com os amigos, Heero"_.

Foi apenas isto que ele disse naquele momento. Manter contato...

Aquela foi minha ultima noite nos Estados Unidos, ao lado de meus amigos.

Eu havia prometido manter contato, mas com exceção de Trowa, eu não me correspondia com mais ninguém. Foram longos cinco anos longe do barulho, longe do falatório que preenchia uma boa parte do meu dia, longe dos olhos exóticos mais brilhantes que eu já pude ter encontrado. Longe de Duo.

Não pensem que não foi um inferno, eu me sentia morando nele todas as vezes que acordava no meio da noite escutando uma voz... a voz de Duo a me chamar. E qual era a solução para saber se tudo estava bem com ele? Acertou, Barton!

Conciliar os nossos horários era um pouco complicado no inicio, mas depois que você se acostuma, é fácil saber quando poderia encontra-lo na rede para conversarmos. E nestas conversas a minha vontade de voltar e resolver os assuntos pendentes só aumentava.

Em um determinado momento, quando me vi livre da universidade, já me decidia que retornaria. Retornaria para Duo. Trowa apenas só me fez adiantar essa decisão ao meu mostrar um retrato. Não, não pensem que só retornei por uma aparência, nada disso! A foto segundo Trowa havia sido tirada naquele mesmo dia e todos estavam reunidos. Todos menos eu.

Trowa abraçado a Quatre deixando bem à vista a aliança, Duo sorrindo vestindo calça jeans, e uma blusa preta com o seguinte detalhe: um dragão oriental desenhado em riscos brancos e alguns dizeres. Eu não consegui ler pela distancia, mas segundo Trowa, a blusa foi especialmente preparada para manter o perfeito clima Maxwell x Wufei. E estava escrito as seguintes palavras:

'_Dragões brancos chamados de Chang Wufei são um pé no saco'_.

Agora eu entendia a cara do chinês que olhava enviesado para Duo. Acho que eu no lugar dele também iria querer cortá-lo ao meio por essa... Consideração.

Só pude fazer duas coisas com essa foto, alias, na verdade três, mas a última não pretendo ficar contando. A primeira foi sorrir. Saber que todos estavam bem, inteiros e bonitos, me deixou mais tranqüilo, mas a segunda... Meu coração apertou. Eu não estava naquela foto, não estava compartilhando aquele momento, aqueles sorrisos e me senti vazio.

Por isto, decidi voltar. Por isso decidi que já era hora de parar de ignorar aquela parte de mim que não era adepto das mudanças. Estava resoluto a voltar e teria que ser num dia especial e de uma forma, este dia, seria o decisivo para não só a minha vida, mas também para a pessoa que passei a amar.

Nutrir sentimentos por alguém há quase exatos sete anos e seguir a vida ignorando isto... Não vale a pena.

Por isto aqui estou. Abraçado a única pessoa que já me completou, a única que eu não teria nojo se me tivesse roubado um beijo, a única capaz de me fazer ter uma crise de ciúmes... a única pessoa que me fez conhecer o amor. Duo Maxwell, o meu americano baka.

É, a América não é tão ruim assim e o amor... O amor é uma caixinha de surpresas...

"Duo, posso te dizer uma coisa?". É tão bom poder fitar esses olhos de tão perto.

"Sim Heero, pode dizer".

Esse sorriso dele... eu nunca esqueci um único só dia. Ele sempre conseguia arrancar de mim um sorriso em resposta, mesmo que fosse discreto.

"Eu te amo".

Noto seus olhos se arregalarem pela surpresa ao escutar essa declaração vindo de mim. Acho que duas surpresas no mesmo dia – o pedido sutil em namoro e essas três palavras, só poderiam ser seladas com mais uma...

Meus lábios tocam os dele com um carinho fora do normal, e o mundo a nossa volta parece congelar o tempo.

Sim, o amor é uma doce surpresa e se me for permitido quero ser surpreendido todos os dias de minha vida por esta pessoa em meus braços.

-

* * *

**oOo Fim oOo**

* * *

- 

Agradeço de coração a **Pipe** por ser minha beta, por me aturar, por me incentivar, e principalmente por ter lido a fic sem saber que era minha e tecer um dos melhores coments, se não _O melhor_ coment, que recebi no contest. Digo de coração que dali eu temia o comentário de poucas pessoas. Críticas, que sabem avaliar não só por erros gramaticais, já que não sou escritora de livros e etc... A estas pessoas o meu enorme agradecimento nos coments do contest e nas dicas e observações do MSN que são por de mais apreciadas.

E não, comigo não existe panelinha. Comento todas as fics que leio, sabem porque? Para incentivar. Ninguém nasce sabendo escrever ou desenvolver um texto. Se de repente tem algum detalhe que passou desapercebido do escritor, mando um e-mail avisando. Uma dica, um alerta e principalmente... a forma como se deve abordar a pessoa.

Mudando de assunto... Vejamos... Respondendo aos coments, alguns, que recebi no contest e que sinceramente não lembro os nomes de algumas pessoas que comentaram...

**-**_Se tem alguma fic em inglês com este enredo, ou que Duo está esperando no aeroporto... _Sinceramente não sei. Não sou de ler fics em inglês, uma vez que tenho dificuldade em tal idioma e a fic que traduzo para um dos sites de fanfics brasieliro, é a única que no momento, até quando me solicitarem para não mais traduzir, eu passo horas entre tradutor, dicionário e concordância. Portanto... quem comentou isto... Espero e tenha entendido.

**-**_Sobre a questão de 'baka' ser encarado de forma meiga/carinhosa..._ Sinceramente quem leu, ou não se aprofundou no texto ou apenas se ligou no xingamento '_idiota'_. Eu poderia dar zilhões de exemplos sobre determinadas formas de como se deve xingar pra valer ou de como uma palavra que dependendo de como é usada a entonação, pode ser encarada como uma forma carinhosa. Bem, creio que não vou ficar explicando.

**-**_Pensamento feminino em um personagem masculino?_ Bem, pelo o que me consta eu ainda sou do sexo feminino, logo, penso assim. Da última vez que pensei como homem não foi muito agradável, tenha certeza disto.

**-**_Sobre o Japão ser tão capitalista quanto os Estados Unidos..._ Sim, o Japão é, mas para quem não sabe ou se esquece ou só pensa em j-music... O Japão apesar de tudo é um país que tem um apego as tradições e que também foi vetado pelos Estados Unidos a muitas coisas... Humm... história, história... Bem, não vou e nem pretendo ficar dando aulas, até porque prefiro me fazer de burra que é melhor já que não ganho pra isto :P '_pisca e sorri'_.

* * *

Acho que por hora é só isto. 

Quem quiser comentar esta fic, esteja a vontade. E não fiquem chateados pelo meu... _'desabafo'_, eu precisava disto. Agora se tem alguém que não gostou... Sorry, não retiro nada do que disse ai em cima.

_**Bjins**_

**_Litha-chan_** '_em mode Youko'_


End file.
